Ice&Fire
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Loki thought his plan to become King of Asgard would be simple but add a dragon shifter into the mix complicates things. Shardae doesn't remember how she was able to cross realms yet alone arrive in a world that should be fictional. Ice meets in the form of Loki and fire within Shardae. And when fire and ice collide sometimes love blossoms.
1. Unknown Visitor

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So besides the one shot I decided to another LokixOC story. It will take place during the Thor and Avenger movies. I will try to keep Loki in character as much as I can. The name Shardae came from a book that I read as a teenager written by Amelia Adwater-Rhodes. It's actually a last name but I think it's beautiful and the original name belongs to Amelia. Loki and all marvel characters used in the story belong to their creators. Also when Shardae talks with her inner dragon that was inspired from a book series written by Jessie Donovan. So that original idea belongs to her. Let me know what you think of the story in a review!**

Loki knew his brother was over his head when he suggested they travel all the way to Jotunheim demanding answers from Laufey of how two Frost Giants managed to get into passage of Asgard their home. Now thanks to Thor and his temper they were cornered like prey with the Frost Giants surrounding them awaiting Laufey's command.

"We should have left when we had the chance" Loki told his brother.

"We needed answers brother such a shame we won't get them now" Thor replied.

Thor was about to raise his hammer and summon his power of lightning and thunder when a roar split the cold air. Thor and his companions looked up to see a large shape fly overhead and fire was unleashed. Due it being dark the creature wasn't visible only its shape was seen in the night sky. Thor and Loki knew what creature this was and it was a dragon. Dragons originally were from Vanaheim home to the Vanir Gods. Here the dragon species resided in the thousands. But as centuries passed the dragon race began to fall due to greedy hunters of mankind and other beings from the other realms. Thus the dragons were gifted to take the forms of humans and they fled their homeland to reside on Midgard away from prying eyes.

But how this dragon managed to travel all the way from Midgard into Jotunheim was a question Loki and Thor wondered. The beast was angry and after it hissed out another round of flames it landed next to Thor and his friends. Loki sensed the dragon was female and she angry alright. She had four legs unlike her wyvern cousins. Her eyes were an eerie green with a black slit in the center. Two horns rested behind her head and she coiled her huge body around the group. She roared a challenge out to Frost Giants before her daring for them to attack. The majority of them backed away however Laufey did not. A smirk came upon his lips and he took a spear from one of his men.

With lightning like speed the leader of the Frost Giants flung the spear into the air and hit the dragon. The spear made its mark in her right wing and she shrieked in pain. In order to bring a dragon down was to hit them in the wing joints, the eyes, or the neck. The dragoness continued her shrieking before her feet collapsed underneath her. She turned her head and tried to bite the spear with her sharp teeth but the pain was too much and she sank her neck into the ground.

"Help me with her" Loki told Thor.

"She might attack if you try to pull out the spear brother" Thor reminded him.

"Would you rather she suffer?" Sif questioned. "You know dragons have been our allies for centuries"

Thor sighed and he nodded to Sif to help hold the dragoness down while Loki would pull the spear out. Sif went over to where the female dragon laid her great head and began to stroke her. The dragoness sensed the Asgardian warrior was there to help and she didn't move as Loki grabbed a firm hold on the spear. Using his strength he pulled the spear out of the dragon's wing and as he did she cried out in pain. More blood started to pull out of her injury and Loki pressed both of his hands against the wing membrane applying pressure to the wound. He ignored as the dragon's blood stained his hands and he sensed the dragon's strength was starting to weaken.

"She's dying!" Sif shouted.

But before anything else could happen a huge beam of light shot out of the heavens and crashed into the ground close to the others. Thor and Loki sensed their father's presence and Loki knew he was angry. A horse shrieked and reared as Odin appeared holding his spear up. The horse's hooves then touched the ground and Thor shouted.

"Father! We'll finish them together!"

"Silence" Odin commanded his son in his no nonsense tone Loki knew too well.

Laufey suddenly used his powers to conjure some of the ice beneath him and he came face to face with Odin.

"Allfather, you look weary" Laufey greeted the Norse God.

"Laufey, end this now" Odin stated.

"Your boy sought this out"

"You're right these are the actions of a boy treat them as such, you and I can end this here and now before there is further bloodshed"

"We are beyond diplomacy now Allfather, he'll get what he came for the same verdict for the dragon that dared attacked my people"

Laufey turned his head to where the dying dragon was. Odin looked as well and his eyes widened in disbelief. He hadn't seen a dragon in years and here was one now dying. Odin then turned back to Laufey.

"Dragons don't attack without good reason" he told the Frost Giant.

"Then you will have to figure out what her purpose was if she doesn't die from the wound I inflicted upon her, war and death are now upon you"

"So be it" Odin replied and Laufey summoned a dagger and was about to attack when Odin raised his spear and he called upon his power. The next thing everyone knew they were back in the gate that allowed people from Asgard to travel across realms. Already Thor and Odin argued while Loki continued to try and keep the dragoness awake. Despite her size she easily fit in the gate that Heimdall guarded.

The God of Mischief was able to finally get a good look of the dragon's coloring. Her scales were a beautiful midnight black that covered the majority of her body. On her neck she had golden frills that matched her wing membranes. Her tail moved from side to side and it too had golden frills on the end. Sif made Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun leave so she could help Loki keep the dragon awake long enough so she would get attention from the healers.

"Easy girl" Loki said stroking the dragon's black scales trying his best to ease her pain.

"She's not going to hold up much longer" Sif stated coming over to him.

She eyed the wound and she tore off her cape and made Loki move aside so she could press the cloth into the wound. Suddenly a portal opened and Sif and Loki watched in horror as Thor was sucked into it. The two of them sensed that Thor was without his power. Odin whispered into Mjonir and he threw Thor's weapon into the portal after Thor itself. Loki and Sif remained silent as the portal closed not believing their eyes. Odin then walked over to where the two Asgardians were. They moved out of the way so their king could assess the dragons' health.

"She is dying" Odin confirmed their suspicions. "But it isn't too late for her"

He placed his hand against the dragon's scales and when he did the female dragon's body began to smoke black. Odin removed his cape just as the black smoke dissipated. Loki and Sif's eyes widened when a woman lay in the place of the dragon.

"She's a shifter" Sif stated.

"Aye she is and she's terribly weak" Odin replied as he put the cape around the woman. She still had her clothes on thankfully but they were stained with blood. Odin pressed his hand against the woman's back and the wound from where the spear struck healed.

"She needs to get to the healers before the spell wears off" Odin said.

Loki walked forward volunteering to carry the dragon shifter since his father was not capable of doing it. He also managed to get a better look at her as well. She had auburn hair that went to her mid back and it was curly. She had various markings on her flesh he didn't recognize but he paid no attention to that. He carefully scooped the unconscious female into his arms and he followed his father back towards the palace with Sif following behind.

 **Gah!  
I hated it when Odin banished Thor. **


	2. The Dragoness Awakens

**Shardae wakes up and her dragon harasses her!**

The healers were able to stop the bleeding just in time before it could kill the dragon shifter. The wound formed into a scar and it would remain like that until the dragoness died. Even though she wasn't assigned to watch the dragon shifter Frigga decided she would keep an eye on the young woman. In human years she appeared to be thirty and by the way her body was shaped she was fit. Frigga noticed the dragon shifter had a slight muscular built in her arms and that meant this shifter knew how to fight. Besides the various markings on her after her hair was cleaned green streaks were visible in the shifter's hair. Finally on the fourth day after her arrival did the female dragon shifter open her eyes.

"Ow damn" the woman spoke as she slowly sat up.

An amused smirk came upon Frigga's lips. It would seem this woman had spirit in her which she didn't see often in many Asgardian women. The woman moved her hand away from her eyes and she turned to Frigga.

"How are you feeling my dear?" the Queen of Asgard asked.

"To be honest I have a slight headache" she answered.

The woman's eyes were a dark shade of green that matched the streaks in her hair. The woman's eyes widened a bit as though she seemed to recognize Frigga.

"Where am I exactly?" the dragon shifter inquired.

"You are on Asgard my dear a spear had been thrown into your wing nearly causing you to die"

"No wonder my back hurts" the female stated. "I take you saved me?"

"My son did along with one of our warriors and my husband" Frigga replied. "I'm afraid the wound you received will scar"

"Scars don't scare me" the female joked. "My apologies I haven't introduced myself I'm Shardae"

"It's a pleasure my dear I am Frigga Queen of Asgard"

"I would bow your grace but I'm afraid I cannot for the moment" Shardae replied with a wince.

Frigga placed a hand on Shardae's shoulder and made her lay back down.

"You should rest for now I will make sure something to eat is brought for you if I'm correct dragons have strong appetites"

"Then you heard correct" Shardae replied with a smirk.

The dragon shifter then closed her eyes again so she could continue to rest while Frigga took her leave. She left the healers quarters and headed in the direction of the throne room. Odin was sitting on his throne in the middle of a meeting talking about Thor's banishment with his subjects with Loki standing nearby listening. When she entered the room Odin could see his wife had news to tell him. He waved a hand dismissing his council and they bowed before they left the chamber.

"What news do you bring?" Odin asked.

"She's awake" Frigga answered.

Loki widened his eyes at his mother's news. For three days he secretly kept an eye on the dragon shifter watching her progress.

"How is she?" Odin questioned.

"She is well but it would wise for her to remain on bed rest as her strength hasn't returned yet"

"I would agree" Loki added. "Does she have a name?"

"Shardae was she all said to me" Frigga answered her youngest son.

"Then we were able to save her in time" Odin said with a sigh of relief. "But how she managed to get to Jotunheim is a mystery"

"I think I might know" Frigga suggested and she now had the attention of her son and husband. "Dragons only attack for important reasons, that being to defend themselves, to protect their offspring, or that of a mate"

"You think someone part of our group is her mate?" Loki asked.

"I am not sure my son it's just a guess and from I have read their could be other reasons"

"Well in time I'm sure we can figure the answer I wish to see her later after she has rested more, Loki you will accompany me"

"As you wish father" Loki answered with a bow.

Shardae wished she had a drink with the meal that was brought to her. One moment she had been hunting near her home and the next thing she knew her inner dragon had taking control of her body and blocked her out. Her beast was silent for the moment most likely still tired from the near death experience. She must have been in some kind of dream thanks to her reading too many damn fan fictions. Asgard was a fictional place in mythology and in the Thor movies for crying out loud!

And yet her she was in Asgard out of all places.

As though her dragon heard her she answered.

 _This place is real despite what you may think_

 _Well it shouldn't be!_ Shardae snapped.

 _Still grumpy I see didn't you not eat?_

She heard a tone of amusement in her dragon's voice and that got Shardae to growl.

 _I don't need you to tease me dragon!_

 _As you wish I need my rest after almost dying_

 _You were the one who took over while I hunted!_

Shardae protested.

 _When it comes to our instincts even I cannot control my actions  
_  
 _And what were you protecting?_

 _Alas I don't know at the moment now allow me to sleep_

Shardae rolled her eyes and she tuned out her dragon's thoughts allowing her beast to sleep. Shardae wondered if she really was in the Marvel universe what movie was she in?

Her guess it was during the first Thor movie which came out in 2011. Shardae was a hardcore Game of Thrones fan as well as a Oncer. The Marvel films were okay to see but she wasn't a major fan girl like her friends were. However they bribed taking her to San Diego Comic Con 2017 which got her attention. Shardae lived in Vermont and she never been to California and the bribe was too good to pass up. She saw the first Thor movie and immediately became smitten with the God of Mischief Loki.

She would continue to watch any film that had her favorite character in it and as promised she went to San Diego Comic Con later which had been a blast. She wore some odd clothing that the Asgardien healers gave her but they would suffice. She wore a simple white gown that had straps on the shoulders and thankfully the Asgardiens had undergarments. After her meal the dragon shifter rested her eyes again but what woke her were male voices. Her dragon woke within her too annoyed at being disturbed.

 _Who dares awaken us?_

 _Shut up dragon_

Shardae then formed an image of a steel cage within her mind and she threw her beast within it to silence her. Her dragon huffed before going silent. She turned to the doorway and her green eyes widened when none other than Odin and Loki entered her room.

"Your grace" Shardae greeted Odin with a nod since she couldn't physically bow.

"It is good to see you are recovering my dear" Odin said. "You are looking well"

"I feel better but I still hurt from where the spear hit my wing joint" Shardae replied.

 _That did hurt I remember when it first struck_ her beast stated.

"This is my son Prince Loki of Asgard he was the one who was able to get the spear out and stall the bleeding" Odin stated turning to his youngest.

Shardae felt her face turn red as she finally was able to get a good look at the God of Mischief. He was hotter than he was in the films and sure enough he looked like Tom Hiddleston.

"I thank you milord" was all Shardae could say.

"I'm just pleased to see you recovering milady" Loki replied and he took Shardae's hand and kissed it.

 _Are you sure he's supposed to be evil because he's quite the looker_

 _I swear to god dragon shut your trap!_ Shardae hissed at her dragon through her mind.

"Everything alright?" Odin asked wondering why Shardae looked annoyed.

"My apologies your grace but my dragon half is being a pest"

 _Excuse me?!_

Her beast roared.

"You can communicate with your dragon half?" Loki asked in interest.

"Yes all shape shifters have that ability" Shardae replied to him.

 _You might as well tell them I was in control and express my gratitude for him saving us_

"When the spear hit my wing my dragon was in full control and she expresses her thanks for saving us"

 _Tell him he's attractive too_

Shardae immediately threw her dragon back into her prison and shut her out before focusing her attention back to Odin and Loki.

"For the time being my dear you are welcome to stay here in the palace, Loki will help you if you need it"

Shardae swore she could see the God of Mischief suddenly blush which was out of character for him. But she found it amusing and cute.

"I will take your offer milord and I would like Loki's help if he doesn't disagree with it"

Loki suddenly looked back to the dragon shifter and a smirk came upon his lips.

"It would be my honor milady" he then took Shardae's hand and kissed it again. The two men then bid there goodnights to Shardae before they left so she could rest.

 _I want him in our bed_

 _Oh shut up dragon_ Shardae told her beast.


	3. Getting Acquainted

**Shardae and Loki get to know each other as well as Odin discusses Shardae's possible bloodline. Original Angelus and Falkor belong to their creators. Any Game of Thrones characters mentioned in this chapter belong to George R. R. Martin.**

Loki watched in interest as Shardae sent Hogun flying into the air. It took five days until the dragon shifter was well enough to walk around. As promised she was given a room in the palace so she could be monitored. Her appetite was an amusing thing to the God of Mischief because whenever she ate her meals were quite large. But then again she was a dragon and her kind sometimes craved large portions especially of the meat persuasion. At the moment Shardae was sparring with the Warriors Three and Sif in the training arena located in the South Wing of the palace. She successfully managed to defeat Fandral and Hogun but not Sif and Volstagg. When it came to a choice of weapons Shardae seemed to favor swords and daggers. She wore black sparing pants with matching training boots along with a dark green shirt.

"You fight well" Sif praised the dragon shifter. "But you can you outsmart us?"

"Perhaps another day" Shardae suggested. "The healers made it quite clear that I shouldn't overexert myself"

She spoke the truth even though she was well enough to go about where she wished the healers didn't want her to reopen the scar in her back she had received on Jotunheim. It was still in the healing process but if she was not careful the injury could open again and if not treated could risk infection. And Shardae had already fallen onto her back several times during her sparring with Fandral and Hogun. Loki snorted in amusement at the female dragon's remark.

"How is she?" Odin asked coming over to his son.

"She's a fighter" Loki replied turning to his king. "She managed to defeat Hogun and Fandral"

A question then came into the God of Mischief's mind.

"Have you found a way to return her to Midgard? That's where she obviously resides"

Odin suddenly frowned and Loki didn't like the look on his father's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"While she was resting I commanded the healers to test her blood and what they found was unique" Odin began. "She does have Midgard blood but it's also mixed with that of Vanaheim blood"

That news definitely got Loki's attention alright.

"What's also puzzling me is the marking on her right shoulder blade" Odin continued. "As you know dragons were born on Vanaheim before they were forced to flee to Midgard for their survival, and in each of the four cardinal points a dragon clan ruled north, south, east, and west"

"Do you think she's from one of those clans?" Loki asked.

"I will not know until later but I wouldn't be surprised the last clan was led by an ice dragon named Falkor who mated a female fire dragon from Misgard named Angelus, both were dragon shifters and fled from Vanaheim and weren't seen since it was rumored that Angelus was carrying a child"

"But again you think this is all speculation?" Loki asked.

"Yes" Odin replied.

"Hey Loki!" Hogun shouted from below. Loki turned to his friend wondering what he wanted.

"She wants to fight you!" Sif stated making a pointing gesture at Shardae who flashed the God of Mischief a smirk.

Loki originally wasn't in the fighting mood but the way the dragoness looked at him awoke his desire to spar with her.

"Very well" he said before disappearing from his father's side and reappearing a good few feet away from Shardae. He had a golden spear ready to use against her and Shardae looked at his choice of weapon and snorted before she retrieved two katana's from Sif. She swung them in slow motion before running forward and Loki was caught off guard at how quickly she started the fight. He quickly blocked her attack with the spear and he smirked at her.

Shardae swore when she realized her first move was blocked and she quickly made a decision on her next attack. She was fast on her feet and when she tried to get behind Loki he was quick to swing the spear at her feet making her trip. It worked because she fell onto her back and Loki prepared to end the duel but the dragoness was quick. She hurriedly got back onto her feet and this time she blocked Loki's attack with his spear with her swords.

"Gotta do better than that" she taunted the God of Mischief.

Loki growled before he moved his spear backwards and swung it forward. Shardae spun her body around and she used her feet as to spin blocking each strike with both of her swords. When it came to sparring Thor or Loki never got beaten unless they were sparring with their father which always resulted with both brothers on their backs.

Whoever had taught this woman how to fight definitely taught her well. She knew how to use her feet as well as thinking where to attack next. But Loki had a secret weapon. The God of Mischief suddenly disappeared and Shardae swore under her breath. Her eyes looked in every direction searching for her opponent. A whistle got her attention and she saw Loki leaning against a pillar not far from where Sif was.

 _Be wary_ Shardae's dragon suddenly spoke. _He is the Master of Tricks  
_  
Shardae took her dragon's advice because in the movies Loki sometimes used his cloning ability and she wouldn't be surprised if this was one of those tactics he was using now. But before she could react she sensed someone coming upon her from behind. Deciding to risk it she used her right elbow to prevent the ambush. A yelp got her to spin around and Loki held one hand to his nose while the other held his spear. She gave a brief look to where the Loki clone was and it was gone. So it had been a trick pretty smart on Loki's part. Deciding to end the fight Shardae was about to place her katana at Loki's chest but at the same time Loki placed the spear point at her throat.

"Looks like it's a draw" Loki told his opponent.

"It would seem so" Shardae agreed as Loki pulled away the spear from her neck and she removed her katana blade away from his chest.

"Nicely fought" Odin praised his son and guest.

Sif and her fellow warriors had enjoyed the fight and already their eyes wanted to see more.

"Sorry about that" Shardae said nodding at Loki's nose which was was bleeding slightly.

"You have a good way to make a sneak attack" Loki told her pulling out a cloth from his pocket and he wiped the blood away from his nose. Shardae nodded at Loki before she excused herself. The fight had left her worn out and she was dirty. Her stomach also growled and this time normal food wouldn't suffice. Odin had told her that outside of the city of Asgard there was a variety of forests as well as lakes to hunt. After she had a bath Shardae shifted into her dragon form from outside of the palace and took flight. When she was airborne Shardae allowed her dragon to take over and her inner beast gladly did so. Her dragon found a forest that satisfied her enough to scent out prey.

It didn't take long for a herd of deer to gain her attention and she made her descent. The herd bolted and the black scaled dragon opened swooped down low enough to grab hold of a fat juicy buck into her mouth. The buck fought and it only made the dragoness bite down harder on its flesh. With the weight from her bite the buck died and the dragoness flew around in the sky looking for the right spot to feed. She found one that would suffice to her meal and she landed on the ground making it shake beneath her. She released her hold of her prey and opened her mouth unleashing a small stream of fire to cook the meat. Once the meat was cooked to perfection the female dragon began to rip into her meal.

 _Slow down or you'll choke dragon_ Shardae told her beast.

 _I haven't had a proper hunt since we came here and those meals at the palace aren't enough_ her dragon replied.

 _True_ Shardae agreed before she allowed her dragon to continue her meal in peace.

It took an hour for the dragoness to finish her meal and nothing but bones remained from the buck and she licked her mouth free of blood. The flying serpent wanted nothing but to coil herself in the sun and sleep but that wasn't an option. She was unfamiliar to Asgard and she didn't want to risk angering Odin so the dragoness opened her wings and took flight once more. When the palace came into view Shardae regained control as her dragon half coiled her body up within their shared mind.

 _Suits you right for eating such large prey_ Shardae teased her beast.

Her dragon half chuckled before she became silent and Shardae landed outside of the palace and reverted to her human form. Unlike her inner dragon she wasn't tired and she was too full to eat anything else until the next day.

"Went on a hunt?"

Shardae jumped and she saw Loki smirking.

"That wasn't funny you know" she scolded him.

"I am the Master of Tricks" he told her.

"True but word to the wise don't scare a dragon after she has fed" Shardae warned him.

"I will keep that in mind" Loki said as he approached her. He offered his arm out and Shardae gave him a questioning look.

"I was in the mood for a walk and I would like your company" Loki explained.

"Is that a command?" Shardae asked.

"You could say that" Loki answered.

"I got nothing better to do anyway" Shardae stated before intertwining her arm into his.

They first walked through the palace grounds before heading into the gardens.

"How is your father dealing with Thor being banished?" Shardae asked carefully.

"I think it's bothering him" Loki answered. "But Thor did something foolish, a truce was broken"

"If he were my child I wouldn't have banished him but again I am not Odin and his decision was his alone" Shardae stated.

Deciding to change the subject Loki looked at the strange markings on Shardae. On her back where her left shoulder blade was a dragon with emerald ink. It had two sets of horns on its head as well as bronze frills on its neck. Its tail was coiled around its body and one her left arm was another dragon the same design as the first only it was gold and its frills and wing membranes had a reddish tint.

"Tell me about those markings on your back and arm" Loki said.

"They're called tattoos by the people on Midgard, the two dragons you see are from a show that I'm quite fond of"

Loki shot her a questioning look and Shardae forgot that he didn't know what a show was.

"A show is story that is projected on a screen for those to enjoy, it's called Game of Thrones based on a book series, one of my favorite characters is called the Mother of Dragons because she received three dragon eggs on her wedding day and later on she was able to hatch those eggs into three dragons, Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal"

"Sounds intriguing" Loki replied.

Shardae smirked and she continued.

"The green dragon is Rhaegal and he's my favorite because he has green colored scales, Drogon is my second favorite and I have his tattoon above my right knee, Viserion is the on my arm"

"How long does this tale last?" Loki asked.

"Well when there's a television series its runs through a season and the most recent season of Game of Thrones just ended" Shardae explained. "I was really angry when Viserion was struck down by the Night King he's an antagonist in the series amongst others, he used an ice spear to kill Viserion and he resurrected him"

"How can a being resurrect the dead?" Loki questioned now definitely wanting to hear more.

"That's one of the Night King's powers he can bring anything back from the dead whether its human or animal"

"Sounds like a complicated story" Loki joked.

"You don't know the half of it" Shardae agreed.

The pair continued their walk until they were upon Shardae's quarters.

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" the God of Mischief asked.

"I will have to politely decline" the shifter answered. "Perhaps another night"

"Then I will inform my father" Loki said.

He then gave Shardae a kiss on the hand before bidding her farewell for the night.

 _Such a shame he will turn evil_ her dragon said.

"True" Shardae agreed.

 _You pity him_ her dragon pointed out. It wasn't a question but a fact.

 _I do he's always felt different being envious in his brother's shadow_ Shardae agreed with her beast.

 _Why do you think we were summoned out of our realm? Perhaps Odin might know?_

 _Odin said he would know something for sure in the days to come I am curious to why I am here to begin with_.

 _In time we shall know_

 _Indeed we shall_

Shardae agreed with her beast.


	4. Heritage Revealed&Amusement

**Shardae's background is revealed as well as some funny moments that follow.**

"I'm glad you were able to come and see me my dear" Odin greeted Shardae as she entered the throne room.

"You're grace" the dragon shifter bowed.

"You may rise up" Odin told her.

Shardae did as the King of Asgard commanded. She had just finished another training session this time she had sparred with Sif alone and the match was a draw which got the Warrior's three to burst out laughing. The dragoness was now in a light blue dress that was given to her by Frigga along with other choice of Asgardian clothing. Her hair was in a braid so her hair wouldn't get in her face.

"I have news for you about your blood" Odin began and Shardae's eyes widened in interest. "As you know centuries ago your kind used to live on Vanaheim however the numbers were lowered due to hunters amongst other creatures of the nine realms"

"I've read that the Dark Elves from Svartalheim were mostly responsible for fall of the dragons on Vanaheim" Shardae stated.

Besides training Frigga had introduced her to the library in the palace and there Shardae would spend hours trying to learn as much information she could about the nine realms.

"That is true" Odin confirmed. "Your ancestors were able to change forms before fleeing their home land on to Midgard, Vanaheim had four dragon clans ruling north, south, east, and west, Falkor was an ice dragon and his true mate was a fire dragon from Midgard named Angelus, most of their clan had been slaughtered but the mated pair were able to escape before they were murdered"

"That's disgusting" Shardae growled.

Odin saw her eyes starting to glow as well as her pupils becoming slits. Her inner dragon was slightly angered as was she.

"My apologies milord" Shardae apologized. "Whenever I hear that my kind is hunted down for sport or for no reason at all it bothers me"

"Your reaction is normal my dear" Odin reassured her. "Tell me do your parents still live?"

"Yes" she replied.

"And what are their names if you don't mind me inquiring" Odin asked.

"My father's name is Felix and my mother's is Selene"

Odin nodded before he asked.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Shardae shook her head.

"My mother's pregnancies haven't been easy" she explained. "After being mated for two years they tried to conceive a child but each pregnancy would result in a miscarriage after the first trimester, after their fifth miscarriage they tried one last time and I was the result, thankfully her pregnancy with me wasn't difficult, however the dragon shifter physician made it clear that having another child would kill my mother so I am an only child"

"Have you ever met your grandparents?" Odin asked.

"My father's mother died in childbirth and he was raised by his father, he still lives thankfully, I never knew my mother's parents they passed away not long after I was born"

"Did your mother ever talk about your maternal grandparents?"

Shardae now was wondering why Odin was asking all these questions but she knew the King of Asgard had good reason.

"Here and there whenever I asked about them she always became sad"

"It is because her parents were Falkor and Angelus of that clan"

Immediately Shardae's eyes widened.

"So you mean?"

"Your mother had good reason to not tell you of her parents, Angelus kept her pregnancy a secret until she fled to Midgard"

"So you're saying that I have Vanaheim blood?"

"Yes my dear you do"

"Okay I wasn't expecting that" the dragon shifter joked. "But that is pretty cool to know that I'm not just from Midgard"

"Your bloodline is unique and as is your ability to breathe both ice and fire"

"I'm not surprised you knew that too" Shardae chuckled. "However I'm more of a fire breathing dragon than ice, I can only breathe ice during the cold months and fire during the heat"

She then looked up to Odin.

"I thank you milord for informing me on this information"

"You deserved to know your heritage young one" Odin replied to her with a smile. The King of Asgard then nodded at her in dismissal and Shardae gave him a brief bow before she took her leave.

"It will be a matter of time until her parents seek her out" Frigga said coming out of the shadows.

"I'm not surprised you were listening" Odin joked turning to his wife.

"I like her" Frigga said looking to her husband.

"She's hard not to like" Odin agreed. "However why she was transported to Jotunheim remains a mystery"

"In time that reason should be revealed" Frigga reassured her beloved.

Shardae was invited to have dinner with the Sif and the Warriors Three and she accepted their invitation. Loki was absent most likely having dinner with his parents.

"How you can eat so much without getting sick is beyond me" the dragon shifter teased Volstagg.

That got Hogun and Fandral to burst out laughing and Sif held her hand on her mouth trying hard to laugh out loud.

Volstagg chuckled lightly and he tried to steal a piece of her meat but Shardae slapped his hand away and she quickly speared the cooked lamb with her fork and put into her mouth. She then finished the rest of her wine and she felt her brain slightly spin and she shook her head.

"Is the wine too much?" Sif asked.

"It's stronger than Midgard's" Shardae answered.

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Fandral questioned.

"Yes and believe me it isn't something I want to experience again, I had a hell of a hangover the following morning"

"Thor sometimes drinks too much and some of us have to get him back to his rooms" Hogun said.

"He's not easy to carry either" Volstagg stated.

"I can tell all of you miss him" Shardae pointed out seeing the saddened expressions on their faces.

"We do" Sif confirmed. "He deserved another punishment not banishment"

"He would like you" Fandral added. "Not only are you funny but you're a skilled fighter and smart"

"Not to mention attractive" Volstagg joked.

He was earned a slap on the arm from Hogun and Shardae felt her face flush a bit.

"Ignore him" Sif said to her. "He does that with all women he finds intriguing"

"That's not true!" Volstagg protested.

Shardae snorted as Sif and Volstagg began to bicker and Hogun alongside with Fandral sighed.

"Speaking of women how do the ladies of Asgard interact with the princes?"

"Thor has the majority of ladies seeking his affection" Fandral replied to her.

"And Loki?" Shardae dared ask.

"Loki isn't that good with women" Volstagg explained. "In fact a lot of women on Asgard are afraid of him"

That got her inner dragon to snarl in annoyance.

 _Those women are idiots the God of Mischief is very handsome  
_  
 _I agree with you there_ Shardae told her beast.

 _As much as I enjoy our new friends I wish silence_

 _If that is what you wish  
_  
"I'm going to take my leave" Shardae said to her companions.

"You sure you don't want another round of wine?" Volstagg joked.

"Shut up you oaf!" Hogun snapped at his friend.

Sif rolled her eyes and Fandral only face palmed. Shardae smirked at her friends before she excused herself and she headed in the direction of her room.

 _Maybe you should go find said attractive prince_ her dragon teased.

 _Watch it beast or I'll throw you into your cage_ Shardae threatened.

Her dragon only growled knowing that threat was real enough and she went quiet. What the dragon shifter wasn't expecting was Loki eying her I-Phone when she got into her room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Shardae demanded.

"I wanted to learn more about you" Loki replied. "And I found this device hidden in the drawer of your nightstand"

"Give me that!" Shardae growled snatching her phone out of his hand. "You know better than to go snooping into someone's personal things!"

"Hasn't stopped me before" Loki joked.

"And what you do the same to others?" Shardae dared ask.

"Only with my brother"

That earned Loki an eye roll from the dragon shifter and she checked to make sure her phone was still working. Thankfully it was and what was interesting her device was still fully charged. She thought she had left it at her home before she had started to hunt but she had been wrong. She was even lucky it didn't break when she transformed into her dragon state and not getting crushed. It had been in her jeans pocket the whole time.

"What is it called anyway?" Loki asked coming closer to her.

"It's called a phone people on Midgard use it to communicate with one another" Shardae replied.

"Now that is interesting" Loki stated with interest. "Can it do anything else?"

"Now you're being nosy" Shardae told the God of Mischief.

"I'm naturally curious" Loki said.

"Yeah right" Shardae replied to him. "Even I can spot a lie"

That got Loki to smirk even more and Shardae felt her face turning red.

 _S**t I'm in trouble if he keeps smirking like that_ she told herself.

 _It's because you are attracted to him_ her dragon added.

 _Don't you start_ Shardae growled.

 _You might as well answer his question what else the phone can do he won't leave unless you do_ her beast suggested.

Her dragon had a point and Shardae sighed before turning to Loki.

"The phone also can play music, videos, and games" she answered his question. "In fact I'll show you something you might like"

Loki arched an eyebrow with interest as he watched the dragon shifter use her phone. She smirked when she finished her task and she held her phone so Loki could see the screen. She pressed the play button and Loki jumped slightly when noise came out of the phone's speaker. She was showing her favorite character from her other favorite show "Once Upon A Time." That character happened to be Rumplestiltskin and since he had a sense of humor he could relate to Loki. The God of Mischief liked this character that Shardae was showing him since he was very similar to him. Only he didn't have green gold skin and odd colored eyes. His smirk didn't once leave his lips while Shardae continued showing him the video.

"Funny isn't he?" Shardae asked as the video ended.

"Very" Loki answered. "I take he's the main reason you watch that show to begin with"

"That and the plot line is good, not to mention he's attractive"

That got Loki to frown and Shardae swore she saw jealousy in his eyes.

"You alright?" Shardae asked.

"I'm fine" Loki quickly replied.

"If you say so" Shardae said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I met with your father earlier"

That got Loki's interest and he watched as she put her phone down on the nightstand.

"And what did he have to tell you?"

"That I have mixed blood" Shardae answered turning to him. "I have both Midgard and Vanaheim blood in my veins"

"That would explain how you are able to reside here without any problems" Loki pointed out.

"He also said I am the granddaughter of Falkor and Angelus"

"They were the last dragon clan leaders" Loki added. "Which makes you a princess"

That got Shardae to snort.

"I'm not one for titles" she told him firmly. "And just because my grandparents led a clan doesn't make me royalty"

Loki chuckled in his mind because this woman was amusing. Not to mention she was beautiful too.

"Maybe if you behave yourself I will show you more things on my phone" Shardae said getting his attention. "And that means no more breaking and entering"

"As if that could stop me" Loki teased her.

"I don't think you would want to get on my foul side" Shardae threatened him gently. "Besides dragons aren't pleasant when their angry"

"Very well" Loki said holding his hands up in surrender. "You have my word I won't enter your chambers without your consent"

"Good to hear it" she told him. "You know I wouldn't mind a walk care to join me?"

Loki nodded and he offered his arm out to her which she accepted.

 **^^  
Loki you sneaky bastard you.  
**


	5. Loki Becomes King

**Loki learns about his true heritage and Odin falls into his sleep. Meanwhile Loki and Shardae seem to be getting closer.**

Loki stopped before the Casket of Ancient Winters and eyed it with uncertainty. For as long as he could remember he was always in his brother's shadow. Despite the love he had for his brother there was always jealousy. The God of Mischief finally lifted his hands up and placed them on the handles of the casket picking it up from the pedestal. It was time he got answers and he would get them. He looked at the icy blue vortex swirling within the casket until his father's voice shouted.

"Stop!"

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked not looking behind him.

"No" Odin replied as though he had been rehearsing for this moment with youngest son.

Loki placed the casket back onto the pedestal and asked his father.

"What am I?"

"You're my son" Odin answered him.

The God of Mischief slowly turned to face the King of Asgard and he as did he felt the same cold feeling in his veins as he did on Jotunheim when a Frost Giant had touched him.

"What more than that?" Loki demanded gently. He then started to walk towards Odin and continued. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?"

Odin hesitated and he waited until his son came to a stop before him at the bottom of the stairs.

"No" the King of Asgard finally answered. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby, small for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey's son"

Loki didn't say a word registering what his father had just told him. After all these years he finally learned the truth of who he was and the only father he ever knew had lied to him all this time.

"Laufey's son?" Loki asked still in shock.

"Yes" Odin answered.

Loki looked to his father before looking away.

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were innocent child" Odin told his youngest gently.

"No you took me for a purpose what was it?" Loki demanded again.

Odin remained silent until Loki finally yelled.

"TELL ME!" his voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring a permanent peace through you"

"What?"

"But those plans no longer matter"

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me"

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning why didn't you?"

"You're my son, I wanted only to protect you from the truth"

"What? Because I, I, I, I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night"

"Don't" Odin begged and he had to sit down since he was overcome with emotion.

"You know it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor after all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love, you could never have a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard!" Loki hissed.

While he spoke to Odin the King of Asgard weakly held his hand out to his son but his arm fell and Loki wondered why his father was suddenly unresponsive to him. He bent down and placed a hand on top of his father's realizing he was in his deep sleep.

"Guards!" Loki shouted.

Despite being angry at Odin he didn't want to him to lay there to be vulnerable.

The doors to his left opened and the guards entered the chamber.

"Guards please help!"

The guards rushed over to the fallen king and were able to pick him up. Forgetting his anger he followed after them to make sure his father was taken properly care of.

"That's sad" Sif said as Shardae finished showing her and the Warrior's Three the video of Viserion falling to his death. Like Loki they found her phone very interesting.

"Its f**ked up" Shardae growled.

Volstagg and Fandral snorted at the dragon shifter's profanity use.

"Even women use such language boys" Sif told her friends.

"Damn straight you should hear my mother when she's angry trust me when she's mad let's just say she can become a firestorm"

"What about male dragons can't they have tempers too?" Hokun asked.

"Yes both male and female dragon shifters are frightening whenever angered"

While in the midst of their conversation a group of guards walked past the chamber they were in. The group wondered why there was such a large group but Shardae had a feeling why.

Loki eyed his sleeping father before him wondering how long his sleep would be. All the while his mother spoke to her youngest.

"I asked him to be honest with you in the beginning there should be no secrets in a family"

"So why did he lie?" Loki inquired from his mother.

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different" Frigga answered. "You are our son Loki and we your family you must know that"

Despite being angry at Odin he still deep down loved him and his mother. But still the sting of betrayal was in his heart. He looked down to his sleeping father.

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know" Frigga replied. "This time is different we were unprepared"

"I never get used to seeing him like this" Loki continued looking back to his father. "The most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless until his body is restored"

"He's put it off for so long now" Frigga said placing a hand over her husband's. "But I fear, you are a good son Loki we can't lose hope that your father will return to us and your brother"

Loki had almost completely forgotten about his brother.

"What hope is there for Thor?"

"There is always a purpose for everything your father does Thor may find a way home"

Loki only sighed before he stood up. He wanted to give his mother some time alone with her beloved and he wished to see Shardae. Whenever he went to see her it made him smile. Suddenly the doors to his father's room opened and the guards suddenly got to their knees before the young prince. Loki was now confused wondering what was going on. One of his father's advisors then entered the room carrying his father's staff and when he got to Loki he bowed before him holding it out. Loki turned to his mother wondering what she had to say.

"Thor is banished the line of succession falls to you until Odin awakens Asgard is yours"

Loki thought for a moment he was dreaming but the guard holding the staff only made him realize he was awake. He took the staff into his grasp and he heard his mother say.

"Make your father proud my king"

 _Something is amiss_ Shardae's dragon said to her human counter-part.  
 _  
Aye there is and if I'm correct Odin is in his sleep and Loki now the temporary king of this realm_ Shardae answered.

 _And his thirst for power begins_ her beast growled. _Surely you can do something_

 _I cannot interfere with the flow of what happens in this realm_

Shardae told her dragon firmly. _Even you know that_

 _True but you will not deny the attraction you feel for the God of Mischief_

Shardae let a growl escape her lips knowing her dragon was right.

 _You are restless as am I perhaps a quick flight will calm our nerves_ her dragon suggested.

 _A wise idea_ Shardae agreed before she left her room and let the guards know she needed some time out of the palace. Once she was safely out of it she shifted into her dragon form and took flight. At night Asgard was beautiful and being in the air calmed her down. Shardae remembered when she started to shift into her dragon state the first time and she had been eager to spread her then small wings and take to the sky. However since she wasn't used to moving on four legs she sadly never made it into the air.

Her mother thankfully was patient and mainly was the one who taught her how to fly. Her father would sometimes join in with his mate and daughter offering advice on how her wings should operate allowing the wind to glide easily beneath her wings. Shardae flew around the city of Asgard taking in its beauty for an hour before she was ready to return to the palace. As always she landed outside of it before returning inside in her human form. She didn't like the way she smelled and she went to take a quick bath. Afterwards she pulled on some Asgardian sleeping attire before attacking her hair which was always a battle.

"Maybe I should cut it shorter" Shardae told her dragon.

 _Do so and I will kick your ass!_

Shardae smirked at the way her beast disagreed. She loved to tease the creature within her like she did with her human half. A knock on the door made Shardae jump and she called out for whoever it was to enter. She turned to see a tired looking God of Mischief approaching her.

"Your grace" Shardae greeted the new king of Asgard and she was about to kneel when he suddenly took her wrist.

"There is no need for that" he reassured her.

He wasn't wearing that ugly helmet of his which pleased her. She was never fond of that damn thing anyway.

"My father is not on the throne for the time being he went into his recovery sleep due to stress and for the time being I am the King of Asgard" he explained to the dragoness. "It's been a long day"

"And stressful I'm sure" Shardae added.

"Yes" Loki began. "I just learned that I am not Odin's biological child"

Of course Shardae already knew that but she didn't want to say that to the God of Mischief. She only nodded for him to continue.

"It turns out I am really the son of Laufey the Frost Giant of Jotunheim" Loki continued walking past her. "After all these years I finally know why I always felt different from Thor, why Odin always favored him"

"He kept this a secret from you" Shardae answered. "I can see why that hurts you"

"Yes" Loki agreed turning to her.

Shardae looked to the God of Mischief's face seeing a bunch of emotions mixed into one. The one that stuck out the most was anger but sadness was mixed with it. Hating to see Loki in his current state Shardae dared to make her next move. She walked over to the God of Mischief until she was in front of him. She then had the courage to place her arms around his body and she hugged him. She lay her head against his chest waiting to see what he would do next. To her surprise Loki wrapped both of his hands around her as well and he brought her closer to him. The two of them didn't say anything else except for their embrace. Then Loki surprised Shardae with his next move she felt him press a kiss against her forehead. Shardae felt her face flush red and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for letting me see you" Loki told her.

"You can see me whenever you see fit" she reassured him. "I enjoy your company"

"As do I" Loki confessed.

Shardae decided she would make one last brave move and she moved her head away from his chest and pressed a kiss against his cheek. That definitely surprised Loki alright for no woman ever showed him this kind of affection except his own mother.

"Sorry" Sharadae said her face flushing more. "I really wanted to do that"

A genuine smile came upon Loki's lips.

"Will you let me stay with you tonight?" he asked her. "I don't want to leave your side"

"As long as you don't try anything" Shardae warned with a smirk as they pulled away from their embrace.

"You have my word I will not" Loki reassured her. "I'm not a man who would dare force himself against a woman against her will"

"Good to know" Shardae answered.

She then decided to go out onto the balcony that was in her room so Loki could have some privacy. A few minutes later she heard Loki say he was decent and she went back inside. She froze when she saw Loki was shirtless and she felt her blood run to her face. Thor's brother may not be as well built as he was but hell he looked good without his armor on. Thankfully he was wearing pants and he was barefoot.

 _Now that is a body_ her dragon said with amusement.

 _Shut up dragon_ Shardae told her beast before she tossed her inside her cage and her dragon protested.

"Everything alright?" Loki asked in concern.

"Yes my dragon was just harassing me again" Shardae answered before she quickly went over to her bed. When Loki wasn't looking she eyed him with hunger and lust. The thought of another female touching him made her want to growl. When Loki turned she pretended to close her eyes. Loki chuckled before he went to the empty side next to Shardae. She felt Loki get into bed with her and she remained still when she felt his lips kiss her forehead again. She felt the room darken and she waited until the God of Mischief was asleep before she turned to look at him. He was already sound asleep and he lay on his back. Not caring she brought her body closer to his and she kissed the top of his arm and she intertwined a hand into his.

 **^^  
** **Heheh. Shardae's being a bit of a perv!**


	6. His Equal

**^^ I think those who have been enjoying this story will like this chapter.**

Loki's boots made crunching sounds as he walked over the snow on Jotunheim. So far everything was going according to plan and now he needed to trick Laufey his biological father into entering Asgard. Of course the new king wasn't going to keep his word of course.

"Kill him" Laufey ordered his men. Loki sent a look to the two giants who were about to carry out the order and he glared at them. They stopped suddenly and Loki came before the leader of the Frost Giants and stopped in front of him.

"After all I've done for you?" Loki inquired at Laufey.

Laufey eyed the youngest son of Odin in interest and realization dawned upon him.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard"

"That was just a bit of fun really" Loki confirmed. "To ruin my brother's big day and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer"

"I will hear you" Laufey told the God of Mischief.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lies"

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey asked.

Loki smirked before continuing.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take too kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor, once Odin is dead, I will return the casket to you"

At that mention Laufey got to his feet not believing his ears.

"And you can return Jotunheim to all its" Loki then looked to his side eying the cold landscape. "Glory there is one more thing"

"And what is it you desire?" Laufey questioned.

"The dragon which you hurt resides in the palace and you and your soldiers are not to harm her, I don't think you want more of her fire being hissed upon your people"

"I accept" Laufey agreed.

"You sure are restless for some reason today dragon" Shardae told her beast. A few days passed since she allowed Loki to share her bed and ever since then her inner beast was acting up more than usual. "What is it?"

 _I do not know why_ her dragon answered.  
 _  
Are you coming into heat?_ Shardae demanded.

 _No it is not that_ and Shardae knew her dragon spoke the truth. She wished she could speak with her mother about what was going on with her other half.

 _Go to the library perhaps there is something there that might explain what is going on with me_ her dragon suggested.

"Smart move" Shardae praised her other half and her dragon gave an appreciative hum before she went silent. The dragon shifter headed to the library after changing into some Asgardian attire. It wasn't a dress she wore but black pants and boots with a matching sleeveless top over it. She chose to wear her hair down today but she would put it up later if she needed to. As she entered the library she passed others at a fast rate of speed.

There was a section all there was to know about dragons of the nine realms and their behavior. She searched through the books until she found one that would suffice. She opened the book and looked over its contents and found the chapter that caught her attention. She read the first page and the other not finding answers. She scrolled through more pages and she let out a growl.

 _This explains nothing!_ Shardae roared in her mind in frustration.

 _Calm yourself hatchling and keep reading I believe the answer we both seek is here_ her dragon answered gently. With a sigh Shardae flipped another page and she skimmed through words until she found what she was looking for.

 _Dragons are known to live longer lives than humans and other beings in the nine realms. On average dragons live over 5,000 years. But to ensure the continuation of their species, dragons must choose a mate. In doing so offspring will result and the bloodline continues. Dragons mate for life and the bond between a dragon and their other is strong. If the life bond between a dragon and its mate is shattered death will follow for the dragon cannot live without their fated one. The mating signs for a dragon recognizing their mate can vary but it usually as follows. The dragon will become aggressive if a member of the opposite sex gets close to their mate. The desire to never be apart from a mate's side. A desire to protect their fated one from harm. Unexplained affection coming from the dragon itself towards its intended._

"S**t" Shardae muttered to herself shutting the book. All the signs were there and apparently Frigga had been right. Now she knew why she had been transported to Jotunheim. Her inner dragon was protecting their mate.

 _Loki is our fated one_ her dragon told her.

 _It would seem so_ Shardae answered still not registering the reality of her discovery.

 _Are you not happy? We have waited a long time to find him and now you are unsure_ her beast asked concerned for her human half.

 _I'm not sure what to feel at the moment_ Shardae replied. _Yes I am happy to have found him but I do not know if he is being sincere  
_  
 _You have every good reason to question that_ the dragon agreed. _He is a manipulator and so far he has manipulated his brother into believing Odin is dead_. _You are also afraid in the end your feelings for him are one sided. But he needs to know._

 _That's the part I'm worried about_

Shardae said. _I won't have a mate who will use me just for his schemes._

 _You must take the risk we do not choose who we are destined to be with hatchling_

Shardae growled quietly knowing her beast was right.

Loki had seen that the Bifrost had been activated against his orders. Heimdall was outside of the Bifrost as though he was expecting his king to see him.

"Tell me Loki how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" the gatekeeper asked him.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" Loki answered as though taunting him. "There are secret paths between the worlds, to which even with all your gifts are blind, but I have need of them no longer, now that I am king"

"That dragon shifter you seem to share a fondness for has the ability to travel the realms it's in her blood" Heimdall explained. "Why do you think she arrived on Jotunheim?"

"You seem to know perhaps you should explain it to me" Loki suggested.

"She is the one who will tell you why" Heimdall answered.

"For your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper and no longer a citizen of Asgard"

"Then I need no longer obey you" Heimdall told him and he readied his sword. But Loki had another plan. Using his powers Loki summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters into his grasp and he unleashed its power upon Heimdall. The ice magic shot out of the casket and began to freeze the gatekeeper in place. As Loki used its magic his skin turned blue and his eyes began to glow red revealing his true bloodline. When the gatekeeper was completely frozen Loki stopped using the casket. He enjoyed the rush of adrenaline he had felt while using it upon Heimdall. To him it was power and Loki enjoyed it. He used his power to send the casket back to where it belonged for the time being and turned around heading back to the palace.

After Shardae left the library she had gone to the throne room to see if Loki was there. But of course he wasn't which didn't surprise her. She asked the guards to notify their king she wished to speak with him alone when he returned to the palace. The guards had explained that Loki needed to talk with Heimdall and she knew that her friends had left Asgard and traveled to Migard to bring back Thor. So he could put an end to his brother's plans. Why did her other half to be a bad guy?! And a hot one at that!

 _Just wait until we get him into bed_ her dragon joked.

"Now isn't the time for joking!" Shardae snapped at her beast.

 _I'm just trying to cheer you up little one_ her other half said to her. _I know you are afraid of what might happen with our mate._

 _You are right I am afraid_

Shardae answered.

The dragon shifter had chosen her room and she waited for Loki to arrive. She wondered how he would react when she broke the news to him. The doors to her room opened and she looked up to see Loki approaching her.

"The guards say you wished to speak with me alone" Loki greeted her as the doors shut behind him.

"Yes I did" Shardae replied.

As Loki came to a stop before her he noticed she was stressed. In the short time he had come to know the dragon shifter she wasn't one to stress easily.

"What is it that has you so worried?" he demanded gently.

"It's complicated" Shardae answered. "But you have the right to know"

"Are you unwell?" Loki inquired.

Shardae shook her head and her face turned red. Something definitely was off and Loki wanted to know what was troubling her.

"Are you being courted by someone who is bothering you?" Loki suddenly demanded. It would make sense why she was acting this way. The thought of another man even touching her angered him. He didn't know why he felt that way it was just something that bothered him.

"No one is courting me" Shardae answered with a slight amused smirk.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief glad to hear what she just told him.

"I know why I entered Jotunheim that night" she continued getting his attention again. "When my dragon half took over she was only following her instincts to protect something important"

"Well I'm pretty sure the group I was with at the time wasn't valuable to your dragon half" Loki stated. That got Shardae to snort and Loki felt a smirk come to his lips.

"There was something valuable she was protecting that night"

Shardae walked towards him and when she stopped she placed a hand onto his armored chest right where his heart was beating.

 _He is ours_ her dragon growled within her mind.

Loki at first was confused but he looked at the way the dragon shifter had her palm against his chest. He then realized what Shardae was saying.

"You were protecting me weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes" Shardae replied. "I took the spear in my wing for a reason that night and it was keeping you alive"

"When did you learn that I was your mate?" he questioned not believing his ears.

"Earlier today my dragon half was restless and I went to the library to find answers and I found them"

She removed her hand away from him and he wished she didn't.

"Sometimes when a dragon's true mate is revealed they refuse to accept the dragon's mating claim" she explained. "You maybe my mate but I will not force you into this if you do not want it"

"Is that what you were afraid of? That I will refuse you?" Loki asked.

"Yes" Shardae confessed embarrassed. Her cheeks were definitely red now and Loki found that adorable about her. However his mind had made its decision a long time ago and he dared to make his move now. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled Shardae so her body was pressed against his.

"I accept your claim" he told her. "You are mine"

He then pressed his lips against hers. A moment that Shardae longed for such a long time. She kissed him back while closing her eyes and she pressed a hand against his chest. Loki caressed her face with his free hand feeling her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Her flesh was warm like fire and he wished he could just throw her into a bed and show her that he was the only one who deserved the title as her mate. However he was a man of his word and he didn't want to rush things. He was still new to these feelings he had for the dragoness.

Shardae surprised him when she growled demanding more and he liked the way her dominance was revealing itself to him. He used his tongue to lick her lips asking for entrance. Shardae complied and he was rewarded with the parting of her lips and he greedily slid his tongue into her mouth. It met with hers and the kiss became more passionate. Well it did for a few seconds before Loki felt something sharp pierce his tongue and he had to pull away from her.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Something pierced my tongue" he replied.

"It had to be one of my fangs they elongate on their own sometimes if I'm excited"

She then made Loki show her his tongue to see if she had hurt it. Thankfully she didn't but she did notice his bottom lip had blood on it. She snaked her tongue out and licked away her mate's life liquid which got Loki to shudder slightly. Shardae smirked knowing already she could make her mate submit to her if she wished. Loki growled and he hungrily tasted her lips with his again.

This time the kiss was much more demanding and Shardae welcomed it as a challenge. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth again she allowed the God of Mischief to be dominate which excited him. After another minute he had to stop the kiss because he and Shardae needed to breathe. The dragon shifter's face was red and Loki chuckled. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and decided to give her another reason to blush even more.

"I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, you will be mine, and mine alone, do you understand?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"As I will be the only woman who shall claim you, protect you, and give herself to you, do you understand my command?" she said in a possessive tone.

Loki smirked before he kissed her and Shardae took that as a yes. After the kiss she lay her head against his chest and Loki wrapped both of his arms around her. He held onto her tight and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he said to her. "Will you please be my wife?"

"Yes" she answered.

 **I know Tom Hiddleston says those words from another movie but I don't know which one sadly. Anway I felt it was appropriate for said God of Mischief to be seductive with Shardae. She sure as hell won't let him have all the fun with being the dominate partner.**


	7. Thor Returns

**The almighty Thor returns to Asgard.**

"I knew it was my son that made you arrive on Jotunheim" Frigga told Shardae the following evening. A blush came to the dragon shifter's face before she looked to the sleeping Odin.

"He will wake soon" she told Frigga. "I may not be a god but I can feel his power returning"

Frigga breathed a sigh of relief and Shardae was glad to provide some comfort for her. Suddenly the doors of Odin and Frigga's bedchamber started to turn into ice and both women stood up. Immediately Shardae retrieved her two katana blades while Frigga went to retrieve her own sword. The doors to the chamber opened and in came two Frost Giants. One of which was Laufey himself. One of the giants approached Frigga and she used her sword managing to strike down and injuring it. However Laufey managed to overpower her with a swipe of his hand and Asgard's queen fell to the floor. Her sword went flying out of her hand. Snarling Shardae blocked the path to Odin's bed spinning her swords around.

"Recognize me?" Shardae taunted Laufey.

At first Laufey didn't know what this girl was talking about. Then he sensed the angry beast within her.

"You are the dragon that attacked my people"

"I was protecting something precious to me" Shardae growled.

She wanted Laufey to feel her pain that he gave her when the spear had pierced her wing. She however wasn't going to get it because Laufey somehow managed to use his ice magic to form a small dagger and he thrust it into her right shoulder.

"Son of a bitch" Shardae hissed.

"As if I would keep my word to Odin's son" Laufey said coldly before he removed the dagger out of her shoulder and he used his fist to make Shardae go flying. She landed on the floor close to Frigga. While Frigga was still unconscious the dragon shifter tore off a piece of her dress that she began to tie spot where Laufey had stabbed her.

 _He didn't stab any vital organs but the pain hurts like a bitch_ her dragon said.

 _Yeah I know_ Shardae replied to her dragon as she tied the stab wound up making sure it was tight enough to put pressure on the bleeding.

"It is said you can still hear and see what transpires around you" Shardae looked up to Laufey talking to Odin. She tried to stand but was only met with the god awful pain she felt through her shoulder.

"I hope it's true so you may know, your death came at my hand"

The Frost Giant raised his hand that held the dagger he had used on Shardae when a blast suddenly interrupted his task. Laufey went flying from Odin's bed and he fell to the floor.

"Shardae are you alright?" Loki had rushed over to her after he had used his father's spear on his biological father. The God of Mischief then saw the bandage that was wrapped around the dragon shifter's shoulder. Snarling Loki stood up and he glared at Laufey with intense hatred.

"And your death came by the son of Odin"

Laufey looked up at the same time Loki used the staff upon the Frost Giant once more unleashing a fiery blast. The blast killed Laufey turning his body into snow and ash. Frigga now awake rushed over to the Shardae first.

"I'm fine" Shardae told her.

Frigga nodded before she helped the dragon shifter stand up. Shardae whimpered in pain and Loki hated hearing that sound coming from her. Frigga went over to her youngest and she hugged him. Loki returned the embrace glad to see she was alright. After he went over to Shardae and removed the bandage from her shoulder. He placed a hand against her wound and Shardae watched as it healed. The pain was then gone and Loki drew his beloved into him using his free arm. Loki pressed a reassuring kiss against her forehead.

"I swear to you two that they will pay for what they have done today" Loki said after he finished hugging his beloved.

"Loki"

Everyone's heads turned to see none other than Thor standing at the doors.

"Thor" Frigga said not believing her oldest was finally back home. She rushed over to him and hugged him. Shardae felt her mate tense up beside her.

After hugging his mother Thor turned to Loki. Frigga was clearly confused and she chose that moment to move away from Thor. Shardae however did not move from Loki's side. Already her eyes glowed green ready to protect her mate even if it meant defending him from Thor. As Thor approached the dragoness snarled at Thor which shocked Frigga and the thunder god himself.

"It's alright" Loki reassured Shardae placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell our mother? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me!" Thor shouted.

"What?" Frigga asked not believing her ears.

"Well I must have been enforcing father's last command" Loki replied.

"You're a talented liar brother always have been" Thor stated the obvious.

"It's good to have you back now if you'll excuse me I have to destroy Jotunheim"

With that being said Loki used the staff to unleash another beam and this time it hit Thor. Thor flew backwards and he crashed into the walls behind him.

"I will back soon" Loki said to Shardae.

The God of Mischief then was gone and Shardae swore.

"I'm going to try and put an end to this" Shardae said to Frigga.

Frigga only nodded and Shardae smirked before she went towards the hole in the wall that was created by Thor and she jumped. Her body then smoked black and soon she was in her true form. Shardae pulled her body out of her nosedive fall and she soared over the palace grounds before flying down towards the Rainbow Bridge. Below she saw that Thor was alright and he was flying towards the now active Bifrost. Shardae allowed Thor to get to the Bifrost first before she descended upon the bridge. Her body smoked black and she returned to her human form. Thor looked to Shardae as she entered the Bifrost.

"Milady you shouldn't be here"

Shardae sent the God of Thunder a look that made him rethink his sentence. Before them the Bifrost had formed into a tree made out of ice and it was beautiful.

"You can't stop it" Loki sneered at Thor. "The Bifrost will build until it rips apart Jotunheim apart"

Thor rushed forward and he raised his hammer. But Loki simply used the staff to shoot a blast at Thor and he was thrown to the ground landing on his back.

"Loki you need to end this" Shardae said.

"Shardae you shouldn't be involved in this" Loki told her firmly.

"At this very moment the Frost Giants are fleeing for their lives are you going to let your hatred consume you?"

"She is right" Thor said getting to his feet. "Why have you done this?"

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son!" Loki hissed at Thor. "When he wakes I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be the true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race" Thor countered.

"Why not?" Loki taunted his brother and he smirked. A dark chuckle escaped his lips and he began to walk forward. "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You? Who could have killed them all with your bare hands"

Thor suddenly made Shardae get behind him and Loki didn't like the way his brother was touching her.

"I've changed" Thor answered.

"So have I" Loki sneered before hitting his brother with the end of the staff. "Now fight me"


	8. Brother vs Brother

**Oh S**T!  
Thor and Loki duke it out. **

Loki then used the staff and Thor was thrown onto the ground again. Shardae went over to Thor and helped him up.

"I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your equal!" Loki roared.

Thor thanks to Shardae got back to his feet.

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor shouted.

"I'm not your brother" Loki snarled at Thor. "I never was"

"Loki this is madness!"

"Is it madness?" Loki hissed. "Is it? Is it?"

Thor didn't answer and Shardae wanted to end this brawl between the two of them. But it was too late and the only thing she could do was stand back.

"Come on what happened to you on earth that turned you so soft?" Loki continued. "Don't tell me it was that woman"

Loki meant Thor's love interest Jane Foster. And Thor's pause confirmed what Loki suspected.

"Oh it was well maybe when I'm done here I'll pay her a visit myself!"

That finally got Thor to react. He roared out and he leapt into the air at the same time Loki did. Both of their weapons collided creating a flash of white light. Shardae snarled and turned away so she wouldn't get blinded. When it cleared she saw that Thor was on top of his brother on the floor. Loki however managed to kick Thor in the gut making him roll off of the God of Mischief. Loki rushed at his brother attacking him with the staff but Thor managed to avoid being hit using his hammer as a blocking device. Thor gave his brother a kick and Loki fell beneath him.

Thor then thrust his hammer forward but Loki quickly used the staff to block the assault making lightning crackle between the two weapons. Loki then gave Thor another kick making The God of Thunder move backwards. Loki got back to his feet and the fight continued. Their weapons continuously met against the other creating sparks of lightning. At one point Loki used his weight to push his brother backwards and Thor went to the floor just as Loki leapt into the air raising the staff. Thor got out of the way just as the staff hit the ground where he had just been. The staff was stuck and Loki used that to his advantage. When Thor tried to hit him with his hammer Loki ducked and he gripped tightly onto the staff and spun his body around it giving Thor a swift kick into his chest. Loki then was able to get the staff out of the ground and the clangs of the weapons continued.

 _Things are becoming unstable in here move your ass!_ Shardae's dragon roared in her mind.

Sure enough Shardae felt the ground beneath her shake and she obeyed her beast's demands. She ran like hell out of the Bifrost and not a moment later Thor and Loki came flying out of the now out of control Bifrost. Loki was hanging onto the bridge and Thor was still on it. Thor stood up and went to stand over Loki who was begging his Thor to help him.

"Thor don't!" Shardae yelled. "It's a trick!"

Thor couldn't hear the dragon shifter and he bent down and held his hand out. However the Loki clone disappeared and the real one appeared behind him. Loki thrust the spear into Thor's armor using its power on him. Thor again was pushed to the ground.

 _F**k this I'm not going to let Thor die_ Shardae thought to herself. As much as she loved her mate she wasn't going to stand by and watch. She shifted into her dragon form just as Loki surrounded Thor with various clones. Shardae roared and she swung her tail forward which hit her mate hard enough to go flying. He landed on his back and Shardae returned to her human form beside Thor. The staff lay beside the God of Mischief.

"I thank you milady" Thor said to her.

"My name is Shardae" she replied.

"What are you doing Shardae?!" Loki shouted.

"Doing what is right! You can't just kill your own flesh and blood Loki!" she shouted.

Thor went over to his brother and placed his hammer on top of his chest. The God of Thunder then turned around heading back to the Bifrost. Shardae bent down beside her mate.

"You" Loki began.

But Shardae shut him up by placing her lips against his. Loki's eyes widened and Shardae was quick to finish the kiss.

"I love you" she told him. "I always have even if you have hatred within your heart"

Loki didn't reply and he looked to his brother who now was in front of the Bifrost. Thor turned towards the dragon shifter and Loki.

"Look at you" he hissed at Thor. "The mighty Thor!"

Thor then looked back to the Bifrost.

"With all your strength! And what good does it do you now?" Loki then growled in pain and he lay his head back down. "Do you hear me brother?! There's nothing you can do!"

Thor held his hand up and his hammer returned to his hand. He then swung it hard into the Rainbow Bridge.

"F**k" Shardae said as Thor continued to break the bridge with his hammer.

Loki not believing his eyes sat up and Shardae took his hand into hers.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked.

Thor ignored his sibling and kept swinging his hammer down upon the bridge.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll kill us and never see her again!" Loki shouted. He then got to his feet and he turned to Shardae.

He kissed her forehead before he pushed her away from him and he summoned the staff back into his grasp. He then ran forward towards Thor to stop him from breaking the bridge. He leapt into the air just as Thor swung the hammer one last time and the bridge shattered beneath his hammer. The bridge lit up creating a blast. Shardae had no time to shift because she was caught up in the blast with Thor and Loki. The Bifrost stopped spinning before it began to fall apart and it fell over the cliff where it had rested upon.

Shardae landed on something hard and she saw the broken half of the bridge was what saved her. Then Odin appeared next to her grabbing a hold of Thor's ankle. Thor had the staff in his grasp and Loki was hanging on to it. Shardae tried to shift into her dragon state but her dragon half was unconscious thanks to the blast. Loki looked to the staff before looking to his father and Shardae.

"I could have done it father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

"Damn it Odin can't you bring them up?" Shardae demanded.

Odin only shook his head and Shardae felt tears come to her eyes.

"No Loki" Odin told his son.

Loki continued to look at his father before he looked at Shardae.

"Damn it don't you dare Loki!" she shouted as she saw his grasp was loosening.

"Loki no" Thor said.

Loki and Shardae shared one last glance together before he released his hold from the staff. Thor shouted as he watched his brother fall into the abyss and Shardae's dragon half took over. She roared out as her mate disappeared and Odin only closed his eye and a slight tear fell down his face. While Odin helped Thor the dragon shifter continued to roar out in grief. She then opened her wings and took flight heading back to the palace. Upon landing outside her room Shardae reverted to her human form before entering her chamber. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out in an inhumane shriek. Frigga heard her and she went to make sure the dragoness was alright.

When she opened the doors she found Shardae on the floor and maternal instinct took over. She walked over to Shardae and bent down to her level. She drew the dragon shifter close to her and Shardae buried her head into Frigga's chest. The only thing that Frigga could do was to comfort Shardae like she would with her sons when they were younger. Frigga remained with the dragoness until she had cried herself to sleep. It was then Odin and Thor entered the room. Thor went over to his mother and scooped the sleeping dragoness into his arms.

"She needs rest" Odin told his son and wife.

"Will she recover?" Thor inquired.

"That is up to her my son" Odin replied. "She has just lose the most precious thing in her life and who knows how she will cope"

"I will stay with her for now" Frigga volunteered.

Odin nodded in agreement because if Shardae were to wake up she would seek comfort and Frigga seemed to be the only one who could ease her nerves. Thor gave his mother one last hug before he and his father left. Frigga brought a chair close to Shardae's bedside. She stroked the dragon shifter's hair and did not leave her side for the remainder of the night.

 **So Shardae roaring out was inspired from Game of Thrones. Drogon roared out in grief as his brother was shot down by the Night King and even after Viserion's body fell into the lake, Drogon still roared out for his sibling which was heartbreaking to see.**


	9. Epilogue

**Final chapter for Ice &Fire. A new character is introduced and I hope you like her!**

Shardae remained in bed for a day and a half before she felt well enough to move about the palace. Since Loki's death Shardae's mood remained uncertain. That was understandable since she had watched her mate fall to his death. Thor at first kept his distance from the dragon shifter in case she were to lash out at him in anger. However Shardae reassured him that she did not blame him or Odin for what happened. Thor was glad to hear that and he offered to keep Shardae company so her mind would not always be on Loki.

The dragoness accepted his offer and the two of them started to get to know one another better. Time passed as it always did on Asgard and Shardae improved with each day. But still Loki was never far from her thoughts and she still woke up crying at night for him. Knowing she would probably never return to home Shardae accepted that Asgard was her home now. Odin offered her a position with the Warriors Three alongside Sif which she accepted after seeing her fighting skills. Six months passed in a blur and Shardae's dragon was again restless. She desired male company and Shardae wasn't having it. She would not choose a lover unless they were proven worthy in her eyes. One morning Shardae had been sleeping peacefully until Thor had the audacity to open her doors.

"Wake up Shardae you have slept enough" Thor teased.

Shardae growled knowing Thor liked to tease her.

"You have courage to wake a dragon" she growled sitting up. She clutched the blankets close to her body so Thor wouldn't see her night attire.

"My apologies Sharde but father has sent me to retrieve you"

"Very well" she muttered and Thor chuckled before taking his leave. Not wanting to keep Odin waiting Shardae was quick to change into a light blue dress with straps at the shoulders. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a braid. She pulled on two golden cuffs that Asgardians wore. They had been a gift from Sif. After pulling her boots on Shardae left her room and headed towards the throne room. Odin and Frigga were already waiting for her.

"Your grace" Shardae greeted bowing before Odin and his wife.

"I'm sorry to awaken you so suddenly Shardae but there is someone here to see you" Odin explained.

That got Shardae to arch an eyebrow.

"Thor bring her in" Odin called out.

Shardae turned around to see Thor leading a woman by the arm. The woman was dressed in Migard clothing and her light brown hair was loose. Shardae immediately walked towards the woman who removed herself from Thor's arm. Shardae threw her arms around her mother and Selene held her daughter close to her.

"Are you real?" Shardae asked.

"I am" Selene confirmed and she kissed her daughter's forehead.

It seemed like it had been years since Shardae had last seen her mother but what mattered she was here with her now.

"How is this even possible?" Shardae asked her mother again. "How are you here in Asgard?"

"Now is not for you to be concerned with that" Selene answered her daughter.

"I'm pleased that you were able to come here Selene" Odin told the daughter of Angelus and Falkor. "We have much to discuss"

"Indeed we do" Selene agreed turning her attention to him.

"Discuss what?" Shardae asked.

"The Dark Elf Malekith" Selene told her child. "It won't be long until he finds us and he will be determined to finish what he started"

Shardae looked to her mother and then to Odin.

"And what is it he seeks to finish?" Shardae dared ask Odin.

"To kill the remainder of Falkor and Angelus's bloodline" Odin answered. "And that means you and your mother must be ready to fight for your lives"

 **And that wraps up Ice &Fire. Will Shardae reunite with Loki?  
** **Stay tuned for Fire &Ice to find out. It will take place during the first Avengers film. **


End file.
